


Journey Before Destination

by sherrisscribbles (annella)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blowjobs, First Time, M/M, cullen is a tease, destruction of perfectly innocent underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella/pseuds/sherrisscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Cullen's first time, and he wants to take it slow.</p><p>Really, really slow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey Before Destination

**Author's Note:**

> When I first started writing fanfic about ten years ago it was all just smut. It took a while to get practiced enough at writing to be able to actually write stories with plots and 3 dimensional characters. Then I didn't write a word for five years and have only just picked it up again. I want nothing more than to get back into writing long, involved storylines again, but it looks like I have to go through the 'nothing but smut' phase again. Ah well. Here's some smut. :)

Cullen has stared down a demon army without flinching. He was stern and unbending when faced with a near riot in Haven. He has even done no more than clench his teeth when forced to take tea with nobles who insist upon touching him inappropriately and making snide comments about his lineage.

 

This, however.

 

He's not nervous. He's--

 

"Nervous?"

 

Cullen jerks his head up, distracted from his reverie. Dorian is watching him closely, a look of mild concern on his face.

 

"No!" Cullen splutters. "No. I just… are the doors all locked?"

 

"Yes," Dorian assures him, a hand cupping the side of his face, "we checked them twice."

 

"Good." Cullen breathes in slowly, taking in the scent of Dorian's arousal so close to his face. He smells musky, spicy, warm. He's been examining Dorian's trousers for several minutes now, trying to work out all the buckles and ties, and he thinks he's finally figured out which one he actually needs to undo in order to get the silly things open.

 

He leans in, pressing his nose against Dorian's groin. He can feel him getting hard, a firm line which Cullen follows upwards until he can press his open mouth against the top. Dorian inhales sharply, the hands cupping Cullen's face sliding up to clench in his hair, and Cullen pauses, breathing heavily.

 

"We can take this upstairs if you want," Dorian says lightly, and Cullen can hear the arousal in his voice. It's deeper, huskier, and the pulse in Dorian's groin is rapid.

 

"No," Cullen murmurs. "I want--" He stops. Doesn't tell Dorian how he's daydreamed about having him like this, leaning against Cullen's desk with his legs spread wide, Cullen's face buried between his legs. He tightens his hold on Dorian's hips and is rewarded with a low chuckle.

 

Cullen has never been very good at subtle.

 

The hands in his hair tighten as he mouths the head of Dorian's cock through his trousers. He's desperate to get him naked, to pull away the frustrating clothing covering him up, but more than that, Cullen wants to savour this.

 

It is, after all, his first time.

 

Oh, they've kissed and rutted and slid hands inside pants until they're gasping and coming. Just last night Dorian planted himself in Cullen's lap while he was sitting at his desk, pulled both their cocks out, and stroked them both together until Cullen almost fell backwards off his chair. And this morning…

 

Cullen groans and breathes warm, damp air over Dorian's cock. He'd woken up hard, and was still a little groggy when Dorian slid his mouth over his cock and sucked out his soul. Just the memory of it has him throbbing in his own trousers, hips jerking forwards to rub his cock ineffectively against the inside of his smallclothes.

 

No one had ever done that to him before, and he desperately wants to make Dorian feel just as good as he had.

 

"You don't have to," Dorian says, a note of concern in his voice.

 

"I want to," Cullen replies, his voice muffled.

 

"Are you sure? Because you're--" Dorian stops, clears his throat. "All I'm saying is--" He stops again.

 

Cullen looks up at him, noticing his flushed cheeks and dark eyes. "Am I going too slowly?" he asks. He doesn't wait for an answer before he nuzzles the now slightly damp fabric in front of him.

 

"Maker," Dorian breathes. "Go as slow as you want. Just don't expect me to be quiet about it."

 

Cullen smiles and slides his hands over Dorian's legs, thumbs fitting perfectly into the grooves at the tops of his thighs, framing his cock. He slips his fingers under the bands of leather covering his hips, feeling the heat of Dorian's skin through the thin fabric beneath.

 

A muffled curse penetrates the fog of arousal enveloping Cullen's brain. He smiles slightly and rubs his thumbs up either side of the firm shaft in front of him, tracing its shape. He licks the head of Dorian's cock, rubbing his tongue over and around, and tastes a sudden sharp bitterness through the fabric.

 

"Fuck," Dorian grunts, and tugs sharply at Cullen's hair.

 

"Want me to stop?" Cullen says, and presses his tongue harder against Dorian, enjoying the taste almost as much as he enjoys Dorian's reaction.

 

Dorian bucks his hips slightly, and Cullen glances up. Dorian's mouth is half open as he breathes heavily, and his eyes are nearly all pupil, staring down at Cullen with a look of desire so blatant it makes him groan.

 

"If you stop," Dorian forces out, "I'll set you on fire."

 

Cullen chuckles. "Wasn't planning to." He can feel his own heartbeat, throbbing in his cock, and before he can change his mind, he tugs loose the buckle holding Dorian's trousers closed.

 

Dorian moans in relief when the front of his trousers falls open to reveal the thinnest, skimpiest underwear Cullen has ever seen. He's quite sure there is no practical use for smallclothes which barely cover anything, let alone ones made of white silk so delicate they would tear if Cullen so much as breathed on them.

 

On the other hand, Cullen knows Dorian quite well now, and he's not surprised at all. The man doesn't seem to own _any_ smallclothes which could be described as practical, even though he spends a lot of time traipsing around deserts and swamps with the Inquisitor.

 

The underwear looks very appealing, though. The silk shines in the candlelight, standing out against his skin. Cullen's pretty sure that if he wore white silk underwear, it would just make him look even paler on a part of his body which is already pale enough.

 

Maker, Cullen can see the head of his cock where it strains up past the waistband, the ties holding the ridiculous garment closed unable to restrain him. He can see the exact shape of Dorian's erection through the silk, and the way it clings to him, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination, sets Cullen's mind afire.

 

"These are ridiculous," Cullen points out. "Look, I can--" He pinches the thin silk between thumb and finger on both hands and pulls them apart sharply, grinning when he's rewarded with a tearing sound and a yelp from Dorian.

 

"You monster!" Dorian exclaims, but any further protestations are lost when Cullen nuzzles Dorian's suddenly exposed cock. He's never seen it so close up before, and he leans back to take a moment to stare.

 

He _really_ likes what he sees. Dorian is completely hard now, his cock straining and twitching against his belly where his shirt has ridden up, a smear of liquid shining on his lower abdomen. The skin covering his cock is slightly darker than the rest of him, and Cullen briefly admires the contrast between his own freckled hands and the warm brown of Dorian's skin. Cullen's office is lit with only a few candles, and the light flickers in the small metal adornments covering Dorian's outfit. It plays over the small amount of skin exposed as well, and Cullen wants to lick him all over.

 

" _Cullen,_ " Dorian whines, his hands stroking down Cullen's neck and over his shoulders. He's glad he took his armor off already; Dorian's hands are hot, almost burning, through the thin shirt he's wearing, and nothing kills the mood faster than having to take time out to struggle out of armor.

 

Cullen discovered very early on in this _thing_ with Dorian that although there were plenty of sexy ways to remove clothing, the same could not be said for armor. Dorian still has a faint bruise on his shoulder from the first -- and only -- time he had attempted to strip Cullen of all the metal plates covering him.

 

"Something wrong?" Cullen asks. He's never thought of himself as a tease before, but Maker, seeing Dorian desperate and panting like this makes him want to string it out for as long as possible.

 

The only response he gets is a low moan, and Cullen smiles as he tentatively slides his tongue from base to tip before kissing the head gently. His tongue flicks out briefly to taste, and he's rewarded with a pulse of clear liquid.

 

Cullen imagines that if this was one of Cassandra's terrible smut books, Dorian would taste like wine and strawberries. He would smell of a hot summer's day, evoking images of vineyards and bright blue skies.

 

He tastes a little of salt and sweat, and smells of musk and faint traces of soap, surprising Cullen not in the slightest. He buries his face into the neatly trimmed hair at the base of Dorian's cock and tries not to laugh when it tickles his nose, and the hands stroking his neck go back up to his head, once again gripping his curls tightly.

 

"Fuck, Cullen," Dorian groans. "Please--"

 

"Please what?" Cullen asks. He licks the head again, admiring the shape of it, shining with his saliva and the steady trickle of precome. When Dorian doesn't answer, he digs the tip of his tongue into the slit before pulling away again. "Please _what_?"

 

"Suck me," Dorian gasps. "Please, for the love of Andraste, _suck me_!"

 

Cullen is only too happy to oblige, and he wraps his mouth around the head of Dorian's cock and sucks gently, swirling his tongue around the flared ridge. He brings a hand up to help, grasping the shaft firmly and stroking up towards his mouth and back down again in one smooth motion.

 

A litany of curses falls from Dorian's mouth, and he starts stroking Cullen's face, fingers sliding gently over his cheeks and jaw. Cullen can feel how tense he is, how hard he is resisting the urge to let go and fuck Cullen's mouth.

 

He really does appreciate that. He's not sure he'll be able to get even halfway down Dorian's cock before choking, and he's heard enough soldiers talk about unfortunate endings to blowjobs that he's not going to push himself.

 

So he holds Dorian's hips down with one hand and keeps stroking him with the other, sliding his mouth down as far as he can go and following it back up with his hand. He sucks hard as he pulls up, rubbing the flat of his tongue against the head and collecting bitter drops of liquid as he goes. It's not a terrible taste, definitely something Cullen thinks he could get used to, but when he thinks about the inevitable mouthful of come he's going to get, he panics briefly.

 

"Something wrong?" Dorian asks, his voice husky. He's panting, and Cullen can tell he's desperately hoping Cullen will continue.

 

"No," Cullen murmurs. "Just… tell me when?"

 

"Of course," Dorian replies, his hands suddenly gentle. He tugs Cullen's face up, and Cullen's breath catches at the sight of him. His mouth is half open as he breathes heavily, his chest visibly rising and falling with each breath. His hair is mussed, as if he's been running his hands through it when he isn't touching Cullen. His mustache is no longer in its usual pristine condition. He's even sweating a little, the candlelight reflecting off the slight sheen on his forehead.

 

Cullen did that. He did _that_ , he made Dorian _sweat_. He grins widely, feeling suddenly light as a feather, and bends himself back to the task at hand.

 

It doesn't take him long to get into a rhythm: up, down, around, keeping his hand tight and ensuring his teeth don't get in the way. Dorian's hands guide him, never pushing him too hard, and he can feel saliva dripping out of the corners of his mouth. He doesn't bother trying to keep this tidy; blowjobs are _messy_ , they're wet and sloppy and amazing, and Cullen knows he's going to be doing this again and again.

 

Dorian starts to tense up, his hips jerking in small, rhythmic pulses, and Cullen sucks harder, pulls harder, faster. He's getting tired, but he can tell Dorian is getting close. The sounds he makes are getting louder and more insistent, curses and prayers mixed in with praise.

 

And Maker, if that praise doesn't send Cullen's brain into a tailspin. Murmurs of _you're so good_ and _look at you, so beautiful_ and _maker, you look so good with my cock in your mouth_ send jolts of arousal pulsing through his body, and if he wasn't so focused on Dorian's pleasure, he'd be getting his own cock out and stroking himself roughly.

 

The taste and scent of him fills Cullen's senses. He smells of sex, of musk and salt and sweat, and Cullen opens his jaw as wide as he can and slides down until he feels like he might gag. Dorian cries out and clenches his hands tight, and gasps, "Now! I'm-- oh _fuck me_!"

 

Cullen pulls away just in time but keeps his hand moving, the motion a blur as he jerks Dorian off through his orgasm. Hot streaks land on Cullen's face, his neck, in his hair, and he wonders briefly if it might have been easier just to catch it in his mouth. He looks up at Dorian and sees a look of exhausted wonder on his face.

 

He doesn't have time to react any further before Dorian slides into his lap. Cullen leans in for a kiss and Dorian laughs, pulling away and extracting a clean handkerchief from somewhere inside his shirt.

 

"While the sight of you with my come all over your face is very appealing, amatus, you do _not_ want that to dry in your hair."

 

Cullen laughs and lets Dorian wipe him clean. A small amount landed right beside his mouth and he licks his lips, tasting salt and bitterness. It's not the most appealing taste, and the texture leaves a lot to be desired, but he can work on that.

 

Now, finally, he can kiss Dorian. It's languid and warm, Dorian humming slightly as he slips his tongue into Cullen's mouth. He's so distracted by the kiss that he doesn't notice Dorian sliding his hands between their bodies to open the ties of Cullen's trousers.

 

"It's not going to take long," Cullen warns him when he feels those hands wrap around his cock.

 

"I think I can make it last," Dorian murmurs, amusement in his voice, and he shifts to his knees.

  
Cullen's head falls back and he groans. He should have known teasing Dorian so badly was a mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr - sfw, mostly non-fandom](http://sherribon.tumblr.com)   
>  [My fandom tumblr - nsfw, pure fandom stuff](http://sherrisscribbles.tumblr.com)


End file.
